My Capsical
by countjinkers
Summary: "Yeah, it cute, funny and I've never had one before" he started playing with his paws making them wave it was cute. his bear id his new life


His bed side and chair were covered in 'get well soon' cards, though he wasn't really ill just injured, flowers and boxes of chocolates. I felt a little daft bringing him a teddy with a shirt on 'hope you get beary better soon' with a happy face.

Tony's muscles moved and twitched to every word I whispered to him as if he just wanted to snap out of it, sit up and hug me... Obviously not! What am I thinking! He hates me, I'm nothing but a test tube soldier to him, he said so himself, why would he like someone like me? I don't even matter to a big shot like him and I don't know why I care about him so much.

He lay covered in bandages and plasters hooked up to machines as they beeped away, I couldn't tell you what they were doing because I had no idea myself. I sat there helpless there was nothing I could do, but sit there and watch him, I felt so useless. I had been ordered to sit with Tony and make sure he didn't get worse or die. It was harder than I first thought it would be. I had to be the one he woke up to. The one he first saw.

The room eventually got closed off from visitors and public I got my bed next to his, didn't mean I wanted to sleep in it though. All day I sat by his bed, waiting, waiting for him to just sit up with that wacky yet sexy smirk and a crazy sentence, or sit up with something like 'what did I miss, nothing like what you missed though. Right?' Probably just to irritate me. Unfortunately I was waiting for a child's dream. Tony was a great man but sadly he wasn't waking up any time soon or so everyone thought anyway. He still lay there quietly twitching and moving and I was still sat with him. It didn't stop my words coming out and I let them. I was on the end of my rope ready to breakdown, anything would set it of at that point.

Each day I would sit with him, each night I would lay near him listening. I didn't need sleep because I've had my fill and that's probably why I was sent in, but I've never been the one who likes listening for movement. I should learn to live with it really, I am a super hero after all. I sat waiting for a sign, something to tell me he was okay, to tease and pick on me every day again. Like he used to do when he wasn't injured to high heavens. I just wanted normal back, well apparently that was coming back, slowly but it was coming to me.

One day he muttered something when he was coming round to almost pass out again, something that surprised me and I thought I would have never caught him of all people saying. I must have muttered something like that along the lines when I was sat with him but I don't remember most of what I said. I sat and watched him as his eyes flickered then looked at me. His smirk wasn't there, wasn't the first time but it was unusual. Like he was waiting. But for what? What could I do?

I didn't even fully hear what he said. Well I did, but at that point my mind was still searching for an answer. I was getting looked at as he woke up a little more. My face felt warm, I stuttered. Trying to find my voice I stuttered even more. It made him chuckle, I must have looked like an idiot. Finally, though it felt like forever, I managed to say something.

"What was that?" Hopeless right? I thought so.

"Do you love me?" He replied.

"That isn't what you just said! Do it properly!" I felt myself yell.

"I know but if I answer your question you have to answer mine.. Its a square deal cap" he looked at me, I couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking.

"Well..." I felt scared ... I don't know why.

"You've gone bright red Steve" he used my name, making my blush darken, I looked down so he didn't see my face.

"So you actually know my name, Tony..." I began "I'm not sure to be honest. Maybe..." I finished and heard him sigh, I didn't want to look up but I did, Tony had sat with a smile plastered on his face. He was happy?

"Maybe?" He asked.

"W- well I say that..." I seemed to enjoy stuttering that day. That smirk shown itself again, that deadly yet sexy smirk had crawled on his face like a sickly disease that spread to everyone. My lips turned dry, his stare was straight to my eyes, I had to look him in them crystal eyes.

"You know you have lovely eye's capsical" he chimed.

"Please don't call me that" I felt a sickly heart throb so I broke the stare and looked down and sighed not looking back up.

"Ahh yeah, sorry about that, I'm just used to it now" he sounded sinister but then again its Tony. He suddenly looked around the room at all his new stuff and his cards, picking up his bear and smiled, "who's this from, its cute" I didn't know what to say.

"Y- yeah... I got it you" I scratched the back of my head nervously as I thought he was being sarcastic.

"Oh? Really?" He looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I did..." I looked away in embarrassment I've never been so embarrassed in my life "it was the only thing I could find..."

"Its cute, cap, don't worry, I like it" he chimed in amusement.

"You do?" I looked at him, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, it cute, funny and I've never had one before" he started playing with his paws making them wave it was cute so I chuckled at it catching him smiling at me.

I stayed with him for a few hours before he started complaining he was hungry. It was driving me nuts so I went and got him some burgers, god I hate fast food it stinks, though I waited for it, I wasn't eating it so I didn't mind as much. I just didn't get how the hell he could eat that stuff it was greasy and disgusting. I wouldn't eat it myself but if he like it then I guess I don't mind as long as he is eating I guess. He has the habit of eating near me so I should be used to the smell, but I still don't really like it though.

I waited for the burgers so tony would eat. I hate hospital food to so I don't blame him to be honest. The stuff was vial! Ew... Never have liked it to be honest. I haven't liked most foods in my very long and cold life.

After a while of waiting I was finally on my way back, after probably buying the hole of McDonald's. Driving through the empty and damaged roads, in Tony's beloved R8, it was like a ghost town. The road was still smooth in most places and Tony's suit was still here there and everywhere. You can't even tell what it was supposed to be.

The car now stunk.

It didn't really surprise me but getting it in was hysterical, the funniest part of it was the nurses and doctors faces when he polished the lot off.

I've seen it before so it wasn't that much of a shocker to me, they should have know he was going to do it anyway. I mean the guy can be a food waste bin, its a good thing he works out I can't imagine what his size would be he didn't. Though knowing him he'd still look sexy thin and eat anything. It is Tony Stark I'm talking about. He doesn't surprise me all that much anymore, which he hates, its so funny to see him try.

Ah yes, finally, alone with Tony. The time alone I craved, no surveillance, nothing but conversation with me and Tony, it was nice to have it just me and him. I've never had the chance before. We spoke about the passed, present and future cracking a few jokes on the way.

I enjoyed myself, greatly, then the week was over, I had to take him home, and like the child he was he tried to win the "I'm driving" thing which always made me laugh. But instead of arguing I just told him if he got the key's he could, he immediately gave up and fell out with me, letting me drive. He acted like a three year old when you took their toy off them and put it away. It was cute, nice and quiet. The car still stunk though and with the snow falling I wasn't opening the window. The way the snow covered the city was just like a cloud of freezing ness. I hate the cold, I hate snow and I can't stand ice. He knew that to. Tony usually didn't drag me out in it, today was no exception.

* * *

**a/n: WELL! it took me WAYYYY to long :/ hope you like it tell me what you think :) **

**thank you for reading!**


End file.
